An Insane Desire
by BeastlyBat93
Summary: "Pop Fizz watched him, his beautiful yellow eyes staring at the purple gremlin while he slept peacefully in his bed. Pop Fizz could never take his eyes off him. He wanted him. No. He needed him." One-shot!


**Behold a quick one-shot showing my obsession with Pop Fizz! Hope you guys like it. :) Please check out my other Pop Fizz stories. Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow. No flamers are allowed! Oh yeah, this will be my seventieth story, so enjoy!**

* * *

 **~An Insane Desire~**

Pop Fizz watched him, his beautiful yellow eyes staring at the purple gremlin while he slept peacefully in his bed. Pop Fizz could never take his eyes off him. He wanted him. No. He needed him. He needed to hear his husband beg his name, to cry out in pleasure, and to be overwhelmed with lust. The gremlin was obsessed with Brandon Fizz maybe too obsessed. No matter where the gremlin went Pop Fizz was always by his side and more than likely fucking. If Brandon Fizz was in the lab working on potions and masturbating, Pop Fizz would be following suit. The horny gremlin was so obsessed with his equally horny husband that he even went with him when he goes to the bathroom. Brandon Fizz didn't even mind, in fact, he embraced it and they'd be giving each other oral in two point five seconds. "Maybe I am obsessed?" Pop Fizz thought in his insane mind, but why shouldn't he be? He wants to be with his mate forever and love and fuck him all the fucking time.

As the horny blue gremlin watched the adorable purple gremlin, he kept debating on whether he should do it or not. Fortunately his desires got the best of him. He moved from his spot in the doorway, and made his way to the other side of their bedroom where Brandon Fizz was. The horny gremlin wiggling and squirming around in their bed. His breathing was slightly heavy and he was panting. Pop Fizz knew his husband was having another wet dream about him, and placed his furry ear against Brandon Fizz's sexy furry chest. The sound of his heart beat was the same as his own, a sign that they're both literally made for each other.

The horny gremlin licked Brandon Fizz's fully erect rock hard gremlin penis and huge balls. His wet tongue pressing the warm skin and soft fur made the gremlin ecstatic and extremely horny. He kept licking, going in different directions to please the one he loves more than anything, up, down, left, right. He moved down to his hot furry ass, still keeping his tongue on his big meaty penis and huge furry balls. Once there, he did the same motions, but also doing some hot ass rimming. Pop Fizz was too busy enjoying and considering to masturbate violently to him, because he failed to notice that Brandon Fizz was now fully awake and horny as all fuck.

"Having fun, my love?" Brandon Fizz questioned, giving Pop Fizz's cute butt a loving squeeze. Pop Fizz stopped licking and rimming, and looked up as his eyes met the beautiful purple ones of his love and said in a lustful yet loving tone "Yes, I'm so crazy about you, my love! I need you so badly!" A lewd grin spread across Brandon Fizz's purple furry cheeks as he says while pointing to his huge penis and big furry balls "Keep the fun going and make us both feel good my love." The horny gremlin was more than happy to oblige. Knowing that his mate was awake and just as horny as him made him lick faster and wetter and went in a single motion from his hot furry ass to the head of his throbbing gremlin penis. "Fuck, keep going" Brandon Fizz moaned out "don't stop." Pop Fizz nodded and kept licking, as he plants a gentle kiss on the head of Brandon Fizz's rock hard gremlin penis. The horny gremlin's penis and balls, along with his hot butt were covered in salvia. Then the licking soon ceased. Pop Fizz moved away from his horny mate, and laid on the carpeted floor, on his furry back.

"Why did you stop? I was about to-" Brandon Fizz stopped and saw his horny gremlin laying on the carpeted floor with his big blue gremlin penis fully erected and throbbing eagerly. "Looks like you've got a big problem. There's only one thing to do when my love's got a hard penis and you know what it is." Pop Fizz purred happily in relay and blew a kiss at his mate. The horny gremlin then got back up and looked at his horny mate lovingly. "What do you want to do?" Brandon Fizz questioned. "Fuck you of course!" Pop Fizz replied, grabbing the blanket barely covering Brandon Fizz and removed it and tossed it off their bed. Climbing into the bed, Pop Fizz leaned over Brandon Fizz, with half his juicy penis rubbing against the bed and sheets.

"I know you want to fuck me hard, my love! Fuck my brains out!" Brandon Fizz responded sexually, moving to the side of the bed where Pop Fizz was and lifted the horny gremlin's massive penis so the head was resting comfortably on his furry belly and wiggled in-between his furry legs. "Give it to me, my love!" Brandon Fizz begged his horny mate, earning a deep and wet kiss from Pop Fizz. Pop Fizz giggled and started to move his juicy gremlin penis up and down on the horny gremlin's furry chest. Due to it already being drenched in sweat and cum from recent fucking hours earlier, it moved effortlessly against his horny mate's soft purple fur. It didn't take long for pre cum to start pouring out onto the horny gremlin, covering him in even more of his delicious blue love juice.

Pop Fizz's primal thrusts now went in faster and harder motions. His sweat was already adding more lubrication to his already soaked furry body. The horny gremlin's hot musky scent also shot up Pop Fizz's nostrils. Once this occurred, the horny gremlin fucking lost it. Seconds later, he slammed his massive gremlin penis and huge balls into the horny gremlin's hot purple ass. The eighteen inch gremlin penis and bowling ball-sized balls penetrated the horny gremlin's hot furry ass with no friction. Both penis and balls were inside his hot ass and he was loving every second of it. "Oh, fuck, Pop Fizz!" Brandon Fizz roared at the top of his lungs, without a doubt woke up their housemates and the entire academy, but they didn't give a fuck. Pop Fizz's powerful thrusting motion became more feral and wild as he fucked his love's brains out. As he fucked his love's hot furry ass, he could hear him panting and roaring lustfully. "Faster and harder! Fuck me so hard, my love!" Sadly Pop Fizz was already close to his massive climax. He fucked his love's brains out and furiously attacked his sweet spot, till he blew his hot blue cum into Brandon Fizz's hot ass, and flooded his hot ass with so much hot cum. Feeling another load coming, Pop Fizz pulled out from Brandon Fizz's hot furry ass, and blew his second load allover Brandon Fizz's sexy furry body and destroying their bed.

When Pop Fizz looked at his horny cum-soaked mate, the only thing he saw were Brandon Fizz's beautiful purple eyes. A tremendous puddle of blue cum covered his entire body. "For the love of the Ancients! When was the last time you cummed, my love?" Brandon Fizz asked. "From fucking you earlier." Pop Fizz replied cutely, giggling. "Well, I'm definitely horny and want more, and we're going to need a new bed thanks to you." Brandon Fizz replied, pulling Pop Fizz right on top of him, leaning in closer for a hot kiss with his horny mate. "POP FIZZ AND BRANDON FIZZ!" from a clearly pissed off Master Eon could be heard echoing throughout the house. They quickly used magic to lock their room up tight, and went into their hot kiss.

 **The end.**

* * *

 **Did you guys enjoy it? I know I'm crazy for writing this, but I seriously love Pop Fizz and wouldn't mind having him do this to me. ;) Please do review and I'll name a building after you if you do review! I really do appreciate them. And now back to dreaming about my Pop Fizz. ;) Bye-bye!**


End file.
